1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications systems, and more particularly, to timing in communications systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical packet-based communications system, data packets include a header or preamble portion and a payload portion. In general, the preamble portion facilitates delivery of the payload, which is the part of the transmitted data that is the purpose of the transmission. Accurate identification of the end of a preamble portion of a data packet and the beginning of a payload portion of the data packet facilitates data recovery that achieves a target performance rate. Accordingly, a robust technique for identifying a payload portion of a received data packet is desired.